Game With A Mean Storyteller/14 Nov 2010
(7:18:22 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:18:50 PM) AbuLaptop is now known as Birds (7:18:51 PM) JammyBoo32 is now known as Mist (7:20:52 PM) Remmon: Right then. We resume just after Violet has left you in your room. (7:21:01 PM) Remmon: You've got an hour or two until you leave. (7:21:10 PM) Crowns: Let's go shopping. (7:21:21 PM) Crowns: I doubt we'll be able to buy useful things IN THE TOMB OF THE NEVERBORN, etc. (7:21:34 PM) Remmon: You'd be surprised. (7:21:41 PM) Remmon: You could buy artifacts from the Neverborn! (7:21:45 PM) Remmon: They'd come dead cheap too (7:21:52 PM) Crowns: Har har har. (7:22:32 PM) ***Birds makes a visit to the guest rooms where the others are quartered. (7:23:09 PM) ***Crowns is totally innocent of anything whatsoever and definitely not thinking about a loot cache when Birds arrives. (7:23:51 PM) ***Mist is most likely asleep somewhere quiet. (7:24:06 PM) Crowns: *Silk is hiding in Mist's hair. :P (7:24:13 PM) Birds: "Hello, Crowns. Do you know where the other two are?" (7:24:28 PM) Crowns: "Nearby." (7:24:34 PM) Crowns: "Can't tell you more than that, why?" (7:24:58 PM) Birds: "I want to talk to all of you, privately, before we debark for the Underworld." (7:25:14 PM) Crowns: "Way to go, captain obvious." (7:26:24 PM) Birds: "Don't be cheeky. This is important." (7:26:28 PM) ***Crowns goes search for Mist and Silk. (7:27:09 PM) ***Mist is probably under his bed. (7:27:56 PM) ***Crowns yoinks the bed off Mist. (7:28:16 PM) ***Mist is asleep in a hair coccoon. (7:28:44 PM) Crowns: "Wakey wakey, Birds has something to say." (7:29:38 PM) ***Mist sits up, it appears as if someone in a sleeping bag is sat up, though the bag seems to be wriggling and writhing. (7:30:19 PM) Birds: "Now we just need to locate Silk. Have you seen her recently, Mist?" (7:30:42 PM) Crowns: "Apparently Birds wants privacy, despite the fact that we're in a giant magical castle belonging to the megalomaniacal boss of someone who threatened to kill us. Bets that they're not spying on us?" (7:31:18 PM) Birds: "No bet." (7:31:53 PM) ***Mist reaches into the hair bundle ontop of his head as the hair receeds around him, pulling out a sleeping mouse. "She won't wake up." Mist adds, replacing her. (7:32:48 PM) ***Birds shrugs. "Let's find some privacy. Maybe we can go shopping in the city." (7:33:18 PM) ***Mist stands, stretching, "This whole place makes me so tired..." He mumbles, all of his limbs flexing. (7:33:19 PM) Crowns: "Yes. Privacy in the city occupied by zombies and ruled by a necromancer who can probably listen through whatever they have left of ears." (7:33:58 PM) ***Crowns cynicals (7:34:52 PM) Birds: "It's better than staying here, where the walls have ears and the portraits have eyes." (7:35:09 PM) Crowns: "Do the floors have arms with which to grab us when we try to run away, too?" (7:35:30 PM) Birds: "What did I say about cheekiness?" (7:35:53 PM) Crowns: "Probably something incorrect." (7:35:54 PM) Mist: "We could just get out of this dark place and talk, I don't think they'd have that many people outside of it." (7:37:33 PM) ***Crowns strolls out. (7:38:13 PM) ***Birds follows. (7:38:25 PM) ***Mist too. (7:38:55 PM) ***Crowns heads out to the city proper. (7:39:25 PM) Remmon: Right. You soon reach the palace's courtyard gates. But they are closed. (7:39:35 PM) Remmon: There are guards standing by the doors (7:40:18 PM) Crowns: "Who do we talk to about getting this opened?" (7:40:40 PM) Remmon: "The Silver Prince or any of the death knights." (7:40:51 PM) Crowns: "Right, guess we'll have to ask Violet then." (7:41:25 PM) ***Crowns heads back in. (7:41:47 PM) ***Birds follows. "Damn." (7:41:48 PM) ***Mist follows. (7:42:01 PM) Remmon: You quickly reach Violet's room. The door is closed. (7:42:16 PM) Crowns: "Birds, ask her if we can go shopping before we leave?" (7:42:30 PM) ***Birds knocks on the door. (7:42:40 PM) Remmon: Violet opens up (7:42:46 PM) Remmon: "Yes?" (7:43:56 PM) Birds: "We want to go shopping in the city. The gate guard told us to speak to you about permission." (7:44:34 PM) Remmon: "Denied." (7:45:05 PM) ***Birds grumps. "Fine. That is all." (7:45:07 PM) Crowns: "Fine. We'll just go off to this Stygia place, which you said is boring and no food, without a chance to buy interesting things or food. Brilliant, right?" (7:46:01 PM) Remmon: "I've already arranged for the food. If you want something in particular, I can send someone to get it for you." (7:46:23 PM) Crowns: "Can't very well do that when I haven't had a chance to visit the city and see what's there, can I?" says Crowns and storms off in a huff. (7:46:40 PM) ***Birds shrugs, and follows Crowns. (7:46:55 PM) ***Mist wanders off too. (7:47:14 PM) Birds: "Let's try the walls. Maybe we can get some limited privacy there." (7:48:31 PM) ***Crowns heads for the walls (7:48:48 PM) ***Birds too. (7:49:03 PM) ***Mist keeps this game of snake moving. (7:50:19 PM) ***Crowns looks for some kind of wall or structure he can stand on top of to get open air around the group, and see listeners somewhat. (7:50:37 PM) Remmon: You soon find a large open terrace, near the top of the palace. (7:50:44 PM) Remmon: There's nobody else currently there. (7:50:55 PM) ***Birds checks for spies. (7:51:16 PM) Remmon: PerAware, IntOccult (7:51:19 PM) Crowns: "Right, Birds, now tell us about the horrible secret plan Violet has for marrying you off to the Silver Prince that you need our help in foiling by beating up the both of them, or whatever it is you needed privacy for." (7:51:28 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PA (7:51:29 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PA": (2 6 5 6 6 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:51:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3: IO (7:51:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "IO": (3 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:51:34 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PA (7:51:34 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (1 7 8 5 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:51:39 PM) Remmon: Crowns sees no spies (7:51:40 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: IO (7:51:40 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IO": (10 2 2 9 9 1 10 7 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:51:42 PM) Remmon: Nor does Birds (7:51:53 PM) Remmon: Birds knows there are ghosts nearby though (7:52:11 PM) Mist: !exalted 5: PA (7:52:12 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "PA": (7 9 5 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:52:19 PM) Mist: !exalted 2: IO (7:52:20 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "IO": (1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:52:38 PM) ***Birds moves to a spot where there are least ghosts. (7:52:39 PM) Remmon: Mist sees no spies. Obviously there can't be any ghosts in a nice calm place like this. (7:52:48 PM) Remmon: The ghosts move around with you (7:53:05 PM) Remmon: If you didn't know better, you might think they were spying on you. (7:55:47 PM) ***Crowns starts engaging in charades, waves his hands in a big circle and then waves his hands underneath it to indicate the Underworld, points at Birds, and then gesticulates inarticulately. (7:56:45 PM) Birds: "Ghosts," Birds says. (7:57:01 PM) Crowns: "Anywhere in particular?" (7:57:12 PM) ***Birds points to several places. (7:57:32 PM) ***Crowns attempts to chase away the ghosts by telling horrible jokes. (7:57:43 PM) Crowns: "What's the biggest drawback of the jungle?" "An elephant's foreskin." (7:58:06 PM) ***Mist tells terrible jokes too, one ends with "Luna? I'd just met her!" (7:58:29 PM) Crowns: "What has two grey legs and two brown legs?" "An elephant with diarrhea." (7:58:58 PM) ***Birds watches if this is effective. (7:59:10 PM) Remmon: It's not (7:59:45 PM) Crowns: "Where do you find elephants? Depends on where you lost them." (8:00:56 PM) Mist: "... And the other Full Moon says, 'Thats no bird of prey, that's my knife!'" (8:01:13 PM) Crowns: "What did the grape say when the elephant stepped on it? Nothing, it just let out a little whine." (8:01:23 PM) Birds: "Okay, enough with the elephant jokes and Lunar jokes. I'm of the mind that we cannot get any privacy." (8:01:49 PM) Crowns: "And what do you intend to do about it, turn us all into birds and fly away?" (8:02:13 PM) Mist: "I can turn into a bird." Mist replies. (8:03:12 PM) Crowns: "I can pretend I turned into a bird." (8:03:43 PM) Mist: "So you believe you can fly?" (8:05:04 PM) Crowns: "No." (8:05:12 PM) Birds: "Nevermind. We're here so I can tell you what I've learned so far." (8:05:12 PM) Crowns: "Birds has yet to teach me sorcery." (8:05:29 PM) Birds: "And I'll teach you, but it takes time and effort." (8:06:55 PM) Crowns: "So..." (8:07:11 PM) ***Birds exhales, inhales. "How much do you two know about the origin of the Exalted? I need a place to start, and explaining everything would take longer than we have." (8:07:25 PM) Crowns: (Lore 2 Occult 1?) (8:08:51 PM) Crowns: "Not much. They're hugely old and powerful and the gods were presumably involved at some point." (8:09:31 PM) ***Birds winces. (8:11:19 PM) Birds: "Right. Crash-course in Ancient History 101: Beings called the Primordials created Creation at the dawn of time. They also made the Gods, who rebelled and created the Exalted to fight them." (8:11:50 PM) Birds: "Primordials are like gods, but much more huge and powerful. The gods can't hurt them, that's why they created us." (8:12:44 PM) Birds: "Obviously, our side one. The defeated, but surviving Primordials were imprisoned in Malfeas, the place demons come from." (8:13:03 PM) Birds: *won (8:14:05 PM) Birds: "The killed Primordials' suffering created the Underworld. They are now called the Neverborn. They'd be still asleep in their death, but some jackasses pried open their tombs and woke them up." (8:15:38 PM) Birds: "The Deathlords, who are hugely powerful ghosts, serve the Neverborn. The deathknights, who are like me and Violet, serve the Deathlords." (8:15:40 PM) Crowns: (Resisting urge to be cheeky.) (8:17:20 PM) Birds: "Get this, Neverborn have only one motivation to sustain them: they want to die. But apparently, they cannot die until Creation dies. That is, Creation and everything within. All. Forever." (8:18:35 PM) Birds: "And now Violet says that she wants me to go meet the Neverborn in their tombs." (8:18:50 PM) ***Birds tries to use facial expression to convey how much she doesn't like the prospect. (8:18:54 PM) Crowns: "And you suspect the Neverborn will kill you?" (8:19:35 PM) ***Birds nods slowly. (8:20:11 PM) Crowns: "And what will Violet do if you refuse?" (8:20:27 PM) Birds: "I have no idea." (8:20:37 PM) Birds: "I have a feeling this is compulsory." (8:20:45 PM) ***Crowns snickers (8:21:11 PM) Crowns: "And by 'compulsory' of course you mean 'how long does it take me to get out of it'?" (8:22:42 PM) Birds: "I'm pretty sure that Violet will attempt to ensure that I go." (8:23:28 PM) Birds: "If not, then there's a good possibility that the Silver Prince might just decide to reuse my shard for someone else." (8:23:40 PM) Crowns: "Clearly we should bravely run away before they come to stop us." (8:23:59 PM) Mist: "Bravely getting out of here sounds like a good idea." (8:24:34 PM) Birds: "Do you have everything on you?" (8:24:57 PM) Crowns: "I didn't have much in the first place, so yes." (8:24:59 PM) Remmon: The sun sets in the distance (8:25:53 PM) Remmon: Violet arrives. (8:26:08 PM) Remmon: "Ready to leave yet, gentlmen?" (8:26:14 PM) Mist: "I don't carry anything with me anyways." (8:26:14 PM) Remmon: *Gentlemen (8:27:22 PM) Crowns: (to Violet) "We thought we'd stand here and discuss it right until the moment you started casting the travel spell and dragged us off." (8:27:53 PM) Remmon: "I see. Well, discuss quickly." (8:27:57 PM) Remmon: She walks up to you (8:32:37 PM) ***Birds swallows her fear. (8:32:41 PM) Birds: "We're about done." (8:32:45 PM) ***Crowns blows Violet a kiss, watches Birds and Mist for plan. (8:33:16 PM) ***Birds looks resigned to her fate, having a good idea what the other deathknight can do. (8:34:05 PM) Remmon: Violet starts casting (8:36:32 PM) ***Crowns watches on a hair trigger. (8:36:58 PM) Remmon: A dust devil comes into being around you and lifts you into the air (8:37:15 PM) Remmon: You start zooming across the country at 100mph in the middle of the night (8:37:18 PM) ***Mist doesn't move. (8:38:45 PM) ***Crowns fidgets uncertainly. (8:38:49 PM) Crowns: "So how long will the trip take?" (8:38:57 PM) Remmon: "Three days." (8:42:11 PM) ***Crowns attempts to get some sleep. Is this possible in midair? (8:43:18 PM) Remmon: You're flying in a small hurricane at 100 mph across the water (8:43:26 PM) Remmon: It's noisy, wet, windy and cold (8:43:34 PM) Mist: So yes then? (8:43:35 PM) ***Crowns will demand landing at some point along the way for the sake of sleep. (8:43:51 PM) Remmon: You could crawl into one of Mist's hair cocoons (8:43:54 PM) Remmon: I'm sure that would work :p (8:44:13 PM) Remmon: Violet will refuse landing at some point along the way, since the first place she can land is about 3 days away. (8:45:08 PM) ***Crowns complains. (8:45:34 PM) ***Mist will create an afro of soundproofness around his ears. (8:45:39 PM) ***Birds tries to get some sleep. (8:45:42 PM) ***Mist and sleep well. (8:46:04 PM) ***Crowns will pretend to sleep-grope Violet in extremely petty retribution. (8:46:38 PM) Remmon: 3 noisy, windy, wet and cold days later, just after noon, you finally land in Stygia. (8:46:51 PM) ***Birds looks around. (8:46:58 PM) Remmon: Your landing zone is one of many large towers right around what appears to be a giant hole in the ground (8:47:28 PM) Crowns: "How deep is that?" (8:47:32 PM) Remmon: "Now then, I suggest you get a good night's sleep, Birds. We'll be descending down into the tombs tomorrow." (8:48:06 PM) Remmon: "Probably infinitely deep. And even if it isn't, it's not like you could ever reach the bottom." (8:50:57 PM) ***Birds is not savouring the prospect, but rests anyway. (8:51:10 PM) Crowns: Is there a nearby town or the like by that tower? (8:51:24 PM) Remmon: Stygia, the city, is massive and all around the hole (8:52:13 PM) ***Crowns ponders the prospect of running into the city and acquiring an artifact to fix the problem. (8:53:05 PM) Crowns: What is Violet doing now? (8:53:14 PM) Remmon: The guards open up the doors into the tower itself, Violet was talking to one of them (8:53:38 PM) Remmon: "Right, everyone inside we're your safe. The room is ready for us." (8:53:53 PM) Crowns: "Somehow I don't really feel safe." (8:54:53 PM) Remmon: "Because of the ghosts everywhere?" (8:55:37 PM) Crowns: "Can't you tell them to leave off? Or aren't you on speaking terms with them?" (8:56:12 PM) Remmon: "The only ghosts in the tower itself are servants of the Silver Prince, they won't harm you." (8:59:04 PM) ***Crowns inspects the ghosts. How dense are they? (8:59:53 PM) Remmon: There aren't that many ghosts inside the tower itself. (9:00:02 PM) Remmon: There seem to be thousands of them in the city below, however (9:00:44 PM) ***Crowns goes to his room. (9:01:21 PM) ***Birds goes to her room to sulk. (9:01:39 PM) ***Crowns is going to wait a while with sleeping, plot. (9:01:41 PM) Remmon: There's on living room, with 2 bed rooms attached to it (9:01:50 PM) Remmon: *one living room (9:02:36 PM) Remmon: Violet heads into one of the bed rooms (9:03:30 PM) ***Birds goes to the other. (9:03:32 PM) ***Crowns flops on a couch. (9:03:36 PM) Mist: A living room in the underworld? Now I've seen it all! (9:04:35 PM) ***Crowns checks the paths to exits. What would it take to Stormwind out of here? (9:05:03 PM) Remmon: A much larger window? (9:05:10 PM) Crowns: Mist can make one. :p (9:05:43 PM) Remmon: Alternatively, there's only 2 doors between yourselves and the platform you landed on (9:05:48 PM) Remmon: And only one of them is guarded. (9:06:21 PM) Crowns: How many of the guards are ghosts? (9:06:48 PM) Remmon: All of them (9:06:57 PM) Crowns: Window it is. (9:07:55 PM) Remmon: So, Birds is sulking in her room (9:07:58 PM) Remmon: Mist is doing? (9:08:03 PM) Remmon: And Crowns is on the couch (9:08:38 PM) Mist: Sleeping, I suppose! (9:08:57 PM) Remmon: Are you sleeping in bed room 1, bed room 2, the living room or the bath room? (9:09:46 PM) Mist: Bedroom Where Birds Isn't! (9:10:13 PM) Remmon: You're going to sleep in a room with Violet? (9:11:23 PM) Mist: I shall cling to the ceiling like a layer of paint, only opening my eyes in the dead of night. (9:11:47 PM) Crowns: What room? (9:11:52 PM) Mist: So there are no places to sleep? :( (9:12:09 PM) Remmon: There's a living room, 2 bed rooms and a bath room to sleep in (9:12:12 PM) Remmon: Surely you can find a place (9:12:15 PM) Crowns: Bedroom with Violet, bedroom with Birds, livingroom, bathroom. (9:12:32 PM) ***Crowns is going to stay up reading for a while and listen for sounds of Violet snoring or otherwise being asleep. (9:12:59 PM) ***Mist shall sleep on one of the several couches then! (9:13:13 PM) Remmon: Violet does not snore, but is suspiciously quiet (9:16:21 PM) ***Crowns waits for a bit, then very very quietly pokes Mist to wakefulness. (9:16:32 PM) ***Mist awakes! (9:16:44 PM) ***Crowns holds a finger to Mist's lips to keep him shh for now. (9:16:53 PM) ***Mist shhhhs! (9:17:03 PM) Mist: I ROLLED A 4 (9:17:40 PM) ***Crowns whispers 'we have to escape'. (9:18:44 PM) Mist: 'How?' (9:18:52 PM) ***Crowns motions for Mist to follow into Birds' room. (9:19:05 PM) ***Mist creeps super awesome silently. (9:20:07 PM) ***Crowns pushes quietly and slowly at Birds' room's door with one hand and holds his other hand's finger to his lips. (9:20:19 PM) ***Birds sleeps with her gear on. (9:21:06 PM) ***Crowns carefully pokes Birds' shoulder repeatedly. (9:21:28 PM) Birds: "What in Sol--" (9:21:40 PM) ***Crowns shh. (9:21:56 PM) ***Birds glares a "what's happening". (9:22:24 PM) ***Crowns whispers: "Birds, stormwind. Mist, punch out a wall. We leave right now." (9:23:40 PM) ***Mist shall kick at the tiny baby window! Quietly of course. (9:24:31 PM) Remmon: Str+MA, please (9:24:34 PM) ***Birds watches Mist fail? (9:24:53 PM) Mist: !exalted 12 (9:24:54 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (6 1 7 4 2 10 2 2 1 7 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:25:27 PM) Remmon: Mist kicks the wall, a few pieces of brick chip of noisily and hit the floor (9:28:41 PM) Remmon: 2L damage to the wall (9:30:40 PM) Crowns: Okay, messup. Roll an attack on the wall instead. :p (9:31:12 PM) Mist: !exalted 5: More dice! (9:31:12 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "More dice!": (1 7 8 3 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:31:22 PM) Remmon: 4L damage to the wall (9:31:40 PM) Birds: W: "If Violet enters, we claim Mist got tricked into believing a wall insulted him or something." (9:31:46 PM) Mist: !exalted 17: More kicking! (9:31:46 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "More kicking!": (1 1 9 9 4 8 6 10 4 6 1 4 3 1 6 2 2). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:31:47 PM) ***Crowns nods. (9:32:07 PM) Remmon: 3L (9:32:18 PM) Mist: !exalted 17: More kicking! Goddamn pansy wall. (9:32:18 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "More kicking! Goddamn pansy wall.": (3 1 2 4 8 7 6 8 8 4 1 1 4 3 2 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:32:41 PM) Remmon: 4L, Violet enters in a most unamused state, Daiklave out (9:32:48 PM) Remmon: "What's this racket?" (9:32:58 PM) Crowns: "Mist thinks the wall insulted him." (9:33:37 PM) ***Mist rolls up his sleeves, "It won't smash, it /is/ insulting me!" Mist adds! (9:33:51 PM) Crowns: "Of course, you know how Mist's standards for insults are." (9:35:06 PM) Remmon: "If he does any more damage to my liege's property, I'll start doing some damage to him. Get him to stop." (9:35:19 PM) Crowns: "Mist, stop it?" (9:36:01 PM) ***Mist glares at the wall. (9:38:35 PM) ***Crowns ragehatepanics and tries to figure out what the hell to do now. (9:39:24 PM) Remmon: "Now go to bed." (9:40:19 PM) ***Crowns wanders back to the couch. (9:40:37 PM) Remmon: Violet heads back to her room (9:40:42 PM) ***Mist eyes the wall one more time before marching back to the living room. (9:40:54 PM) ***Birds lies back on the bed. (9:41:20 PM) ***Crowns thinks. (9:42:15 PM) ***Crowns is very clearly not doing anything suspicious now. Lying back on the couch. Not worth paying attention to. Here to stay for the night. Definitely not interesting. (EOPT) (9:42:40 PM) Remmon: Right, FFWD :p (9:43:04 PM) Crowns: No, I'm going to check the outer doors. (9:43:17 PM) Crowns: Are the guards attentive enough to notice me if I walk up to the doors? (9:43:32 PM) Remmon: The guards seem to be quite on their toes (9:43:51 PM) Crowns: What are the doors made of? (9:43:53 PM) Remmon: Not at all your average mortal castle/palace guards, who tend to be asleep for at least half their shift (9:44:10 PM) Remmon: The doors are made of thick iron plates, bound together with iron (9:47:23 PM) ***Crowns hmmm. (9:47:44 PM) Crowns: Okay. Options: beat up guards and pick lock, beat up Violet, sneak out window, use sorcery. (9:48:11 PM) Mist: I think the former most one is probably the best idea. (9:48:45 PM) Mist: I don't like the idea of beating up Violet without a flurry breaker. Windows are too tiny. Sorc is our only means of escape. (9:48:55 PM) Remmon: Sneaking out the window is difficult, beating up the guards is possible, picking the lock is Crowns (9:49:29 PM) ***Crowns thinks. (9:50:19 PM) ***Crowns wanders over to Birds, whispers 'how much noise does sorcery make?' (9:51:20 PM) Birds: 'Depends. Countermagic and Flight of Separation are quiet enough. Everything else is noisy.' (9:52:18 PM) Crowns: W: 'Turn into birds, go out the window. Mist and Silk ditto. Prepare a stormwind rider once I start wriggling out. Sound plausible?' (9:52:45 PM) Birds: W: 'Yes. Meet you two at the roof?' (9:53:24 PM) ***Mist nods and starts to mutate into a small fish with an awesome pomp. (9:54:13 PM) Birds: 'Actually, on the ground somewhere. This place is too high.' (9:54:18 PM) Crowns: (Hashing out mechanics a lot over TS.) (9:54:29 PM) Mist: (We're dealing with the falling damage problem.) (9:56:27 PM) Birds: 'How are you getting out?' (9:57:03 PM) Crowns: 'Ninja skills. I've been in and out of all sorts of places I wasn't supposed to go. (9:57:34 PM) ***Mist uses his awesome pomp to climb up the wall and hang out the window as best as he can. He shall then start to turn into a seagull, as soon as the wall gets too tight he shall lower himself out with his hair. (9:57:55 PM) Remmon: Mist slips out quietly! (9:58:06 PM) Mist: (I dont even have to jump. I can just hang out!) (9:58:10 PM) Crowns: 'If all else fails, fly around the tower and look to pick me up.' (9:58:27 PM) Birds: 'Okay. Go. I'll catch up.' (9:58:57 PM) Mist: Seagull!Mist could probably cling to the window and provide some kind of platform for Crowns to hop on. (9:59:12 PM) Mist: Yes, I am suggesting that my character be used as a hovering platform. What of it?! (10:00:20 PM) ***Crowns pulls out a small tube of grease from his bag of thieves' tools, applies to head and arms, and prepares to wriggle out the window with glorious solar ninjutsu. (10:01:03 PM) Crowns: !exalted 21 7 1 1: First Larceny Excellency for 10 dice (personal motes), WP to avoid botching. (10:01:03 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "First Larceny Excellency for 10 dice (personal motes), WP to avoid botching.": (3 9 1 6 6 10 1 8 8 9 6 4 6 6 7 4 5 1 3 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (10:01:26 PM) Remmon: Crowns makes slipping through an impossibly small window look positively easy (10:01:44 PM) Crowns: Yay. (10:01:46 PM) Mist: (But does he land on hovercraft Mist?!) (10:01:49 PM) Remmon: So, is Mist waiting to catch him in hair on the other side, or does Crowns get to take falling damages? (10:02:15 PM) ***Mist shall wait, with all the hair strength to lift a pony! (10:02:50 PM) Remmon: Right, so Crowns is now lying in hair (10:03:17 PM) ***Birds speaks the word of the ten thousand birds, turns into a flock of raitons, flies out the window. (10:03:35 PM) Remmon: Less flies, more squeezes through one bird at a time (10:04:05 PM) Crowns: Raiton parade, orange-haired seagull holding up a dude, all in the underworld. This is very silly. (10:04:34 PM) ***Birds lands and reforms on the hair platform, yes? (10:04:42 PM) ***Mist applies sunglasses for the fuck of it. (10:05:03 PM) Birds: 'Ground floor, please.' (10:05:39 PM) ***Mist flies aways in a downwards motion! (10:05:51 PM) ***Birds starts casting Stormwind Rider! (10:06:14 PM) ***Mist flies closer to the floor, etc. (10:06:43 PM) Crowns: So. Let me see if I've envisioned the scene correctly. (10:08:03 PM) Crowns: We have a giant seagull with orange tentacle hair holding up a nondescript greasy guy and a woman casting glorious sorcery. The lot of them are just outside the window of a great underworld tower near the Mouth of Oblivion. They've just kicked off from the wall. The greasy guy is going 'I hope this works', the seagull is trying to glide rather than plummet, and everything is Exalted. (10:08:23 PM) ***Mist creates hair parachute. (10:08:40 PM) Crowns: Right. (10:08:50 PM) Crowns: What else? (10:09:06 PM) ***Mist flaps like a motherfucker (10:09:10 PM) Remmon: Mist, you get a chance to reflexively let you go as you start to accelerate straight down (10:09:47 PM) ***Mist creates new, better, awesomer wings out of hair. (10:10:02 PM) Mist: There is not a problem I can't solve with this hair! (10:10:17 PM) Crowns: I think this counts for Trial of Fear. :p (10:10:40 PM) EvilDarkLord: ((At least if it doesn't work.)) (10:10:57 PM) Remmon: Right... falling damage time. (10:11:39 PM) Remmon: 18B piercing raw falling damage... (10:12:01 PM) Birds: 3B soak. No armour. (10:12:36 PM) ***Crowns demands Remmon write out stuff said on TS. (10:12:39 PM) Remmon: Reflexive Wits + Athletics to boost your soak vs falling. Also, Stunt 3. (10:12:48 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: Channeling Valor into this (10:12:49 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Channeling Valor into this": (8 4 2 2 7 6 3 1 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:13:07 PM) Mist: !exalted 12: Stunt three and a valour channel. (10:13:08 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "Stunt three and a valour channel.": (10 10 9 9 2 9 2 4 8 5 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (10:15:44 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: Channeling conviction, this is my plan therefore it has to work. :p (10:15:45 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Channeling conviction, this is my plan therefore it has to work. :p": (7 6 7 4 2 1 5 9 8 5 10 1). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (10:16:46 PM) Birds: (I have my anima active pretty much at maximum, for protection.) (10:16:59 PM) Remmon: So, what's your total soak then? (10:17:05 PM) Mist: ( Pierced: 12A/12L/10B :3) (10:17:53 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: This is my Essence roll for preventing levels of damage (10:17:54 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "This is my Essence roll for preventing levels of damage": (7 10 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:17:54 PM) Crowns: 8B, it seems. (10:18:27 PM) Remmon: So 10 bashing levels of damage for Crowns, 8 for Birds, 1B for Mist (10:18:29 PM) Birds: (It appears that I have 7B of soak and take 3 levels of damage less.) (10:18:35 PM) Remmon: !exalted 1b: Bashing ping! (10:18:36 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Bashing ping!": (10). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:18:43 PM) Mist: I will spend 1m and heal it. (10:18:44 PM) Mist: :3 (10:19:01 PM) ***Mist is the thoughest seagull the world has ever seen! (10:19:43 PM) ***Mist repeoplefies and chills on the stormwind rider. (10:20:58 PM) ***Birds summons the dust devil in the nick of time, as the four of them are just about to hit the ground, slows them down a tiny bit, and rebounds with them only slightly worse for wear. (10:21:15 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:21:21 PM) Crowns: Okay, so /now/ we've got the three people falling down this dark evil tower, right before they hit the ground one of them flares up and illuminates the giant tornado springing up around them. Then, the tornado bounces off the ground, collapses, re-extends like a spring, straights up, and drives off again. (10:21:30 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (10:21:51 PM) Crowns: And the seagull is wearing sunglasses. (10:22:52 PM) ***Mist spends 4m on 2nd ex to keep sunglasses. (10:23:02 PM) Remmon: Sun glasses which stick to the seagull's face despite the whole tornado popping up around it (10:23:03 PM) Mist: Since the ST was going to take them from me! (10:23:14 PM) ***Birds steers for the nearest ocean. (10:23:28 PM) Remmon: The nearest ocean is beyond the horizon (10:23:47 PM) ***Birds steers south! (10:24:09 PM) Mist: !exalted 6 (10:24:10 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (6 9 8 1 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:24:12 PM) Birds: !exalted 5: IntSurv (10:24:12 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv": (3 3 1 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:24:30 PM) Remmon: Mist and Birds know where south is (10:24:36 PM) ***Crowns is too groggy after bouncing. (10:25:10 PM) Remmon: You zoom off at 100 mph! (10:26:11 PM) ***Crowns stammers out "Just... run" and then falls asleep in mid-air. (10:26:22 PM) Crowns: (B Incapacitated, L -1.) (10:26:56 PM) Remmon: Perception + Aware, all still concious (10:26:58 PM) ***Mist wraps up Crowns in hair coccoon? (10:27:26 PM) Mist: (Since Erik told me too.) (10:27:35 PM) Mist: !exalted 5 (10:27:35 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (10 4 10 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:27:35 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Spot the other SR (10:27:35 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Spot the other SR": (7 7 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:27:56 PM) Remmon: Mist, Birds, it looks like there's a small hurricane by the tower (10:28:02 PM) Remmon: Seems to be coming your way (10:31:14 PM) ***Birds keeps up. (10:31:27 PM) Birds: "We will have to land eventually! She can keep this up longer than we can!" (10:31:29 PM) Remmon: So, the plan seems to be 'get over ocean, drop Stormwind rider, swim away (10:31:41 PM) Crowns: (At least the plan hashed out on TS.) (10:31:56 PM) Remmon: (Indeed) (10:32:05 PM) Mist: "I can swim fast enough, if you two can hold your breath we can make some kind of escape while she's not watching." (10:35:35 PM) Birds: "Good. We'll also have to find a shadowland to cross over into Creation." (10:35:59 PM) Mist: "Underwater, that is." He clarifies, a glint coming to his eye and a fluidity passing across his movements. (Paying 5m to activate anima power, double move speed.) (10:37:33 PM) ***Birds remains on the lookout for water-based shadowlands. (10:38:02 PM) Remmon: You hit the ocean after about 2 hours (10:38:20 PM) Birds: "Keep going for now, or drop here?" (10:38:55 PM) Mist: "Do you think you could keep going untill he wakes up?" Mist asks, pointing to Crowns. (10:39:14 PM) Birds: "I can." (10:39:22 PM) ***Birds keeps going until Crowns wakes up. (10:39:37 PM) ***Mist nods, "Unconcious people can't hold their breath very well." (10:42:09 PM) Remmon: Another hour passes, Crowns may wake up (10:42:31 PM) Crowns: "What." (10:43:11 PM) Mist: "Crowns, we're being chased. I'm going to take us underwater so we can flee from here without being noticed. Take a deep breath and we'll get going." (10:43:58 PM) Crowns: "Um." (10:44:06 PM) Crowns: "Breath. Right." (10:44:10 PM) ***Crowns takes a deep breath. (10:44:19 PM) ***Birds takes a deep breath, too. (10:44:29 PM) ***Birds drops them into the ocean. (10:44:39 PM) Remmon: The ocean is cold! (10:44:44 PM) Crowns: You don't say. (10:45:32 PM) ***Mist grabs the solars with his hair and starts swimming downwards at 33y/tick. After 3 ticks he will level out and swim east for as long as the solars can hold their breath. (10:45:58 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3: StaRes ping, can I get extra time? (10:45:59 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "StaRes ping, can I get extra time?": (3 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:46:01 PM) Crowns: No. (10:46:20 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Extra time? (10:46:21 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Extra time?": (10 10 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (10:47:03 PM) ***Crowns applies perfect dodge to the asphyxiation in place of holding breath. :P (10:47:13 PM) Remmon: Dodge the water! (10:47:19 PM) Remmon: You'd only need to PD every tick (10:47:23 PM) Birds: (240 seconds of breath for me.) (10:47:30 PM) Crowns: No I wouldn't. (10:47:50 PM) Crowns: It's every 30 seconds. (10:47:50 PM) ***Mist swims eastwards for as long as possible! (10:48:27 PM) Crowns: I have to keep my anima down, which means using the night caste power. (10:49:32 PM) Crowns: I can use 10 perfect dodges and have 8 motes left over for stuff and no anima flare. This gives me 5 minutes of magically being underwater. (10:49:42 PM) Crowns: So, Birds pulls up first? :p (10:49:59 PM) Remmon: Crowns dodges the water! (10:50:39 PM) Remmon: So, 5 minutes and just over 5 miles away, Birds runs out of breath? (10:50:59 PM) ***Birds patpats Mist to surface. (10:52:00 PM) ***Mist swims up to about 10 yards under the surface and holds just the very face of Bird's face above the water, slows down considerably so there would be no wake or signs of him being there, etc. (10:53:08 PM) ***Birds gasps for air, looks around for dust devils. (10:53:18 PM) Remmon: There's no sign of any dust devil (10:53:32 PM) Remmon: We'll end here, having evaded the nasty Death knight person chasing you. (10:53:40 PM) Remmon: Next session, you get to try and get back into Creation! (10:53:51 PM) Remmon: 6xp all for that one (10:54:31 PM) Remmon: And 5xp for finishing this story arc (10:54:55 PM) Crowns: Yay.